


viewfinder

by ninthpolaris



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Happy, Banana Fish Smut Week 2019, M/M, Older Characters, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthpolaris/pseuds/ninthpolaris
Summary: A hurricane personified.A dead-bolted heart.It was chaos, and then it wasn't.





	viewfinder

**Author's Note:**

> My little contribution for the #BFSmutWeek!  
> For Day 1  
> Prompt: Photography

The past years have long since blurred and moved on from his mind, letting himself detach and freely relax from everything else. What it left will forever remain in Eiji’s heart, kept locked in a secret vault, ensconced in the wild rush of his emotions and words unspoken.

 

Amongst those left was a hurricane personified, aptly named Ash Lynx, and he’s filled with vicious undercurrents, unintentionally tiding over those whom he meets. His looks aren’t one to ignore either, having soft golden locks flow and piercing green eyes, a magnetic presence wherever he goes. People flocked to him almost naturally, his voice deep and words hypnotizing - as if its Icarus reincarnated and he’s the sun.

 

And as expected, Eiji has been won over, drowned in feelings he’d long since buried, shut tight in a bolted metal box. It’s but a new realm for him, overwhelming in its intensity and speed. And Eiji, armed with nothing but a stubborn willingness and a heart full of hidden, unspoken things, he stood taking damage. In the aftermath he came out scathed and drenched in blood that had flowed like rivers, his heart battered and bruised, but nonetheless whole.

 

Every day, he’s grateful he overcame it all. And the hurricane, magnificent and frighteningly mesmerizing as ever, continues to wreak havoc inside his arms and heart. Eiji embraces him with the same attitude he’s got ever since, welcoming the storm that had left him always reeling back, breathless.

 

“ _Eiji_ ,” Startled from his musings, Eiji glances up to meet liquid jade pools brimming with tears. The hurricane has currently settled, its tidal wave of emotions kept to a minimum, like a controlled beast.

 

Eiji's heart tenders at the sight, warming his chest down to the tips of his toes. His free hand unconsciously wipes at a tear rolling down a flushed cheek, and Eiji watches in fascination as a curtain of long golden lashes flutters closed, tickling his finger.

 

“Come on. _Please_ ,” Eiji really can’t deny him anything, can he? He sighs resigned, warmth spreading to envelop him in its embrace. His cock swells even further at hearing Ash plead, and Eiji obediently snaps his hips upward, relishing in the guttural cry ripped from the younger man’s throat. Eiji twitches, itching to take a picture and immediately, his free hand grasps for his camera on the nightstand, shutter going off quickly. In its rarity, Eiji successfully freezes a moment in time - of Ash Lynx caught in the throes of pleasure - his head thrown back, hair matted to his forehead that’s glistening with sweat, eyes shut tight. And as if the universe had conspired for Eiji to ingrain this memory in his heart, the setting sun had filled their dark room in golden hues that spilled from the windowsills, casting strips of shadows onto the younger man’s skin, bathing the right half of his body with warm gold light.

 

“ _Onii-chan,_ stop taking pictures for your collection and fuck me already or I swear to God I will-”

 

“Will what?” Eiji had easily flipped their positions over, cutting whatever Ash was saying. The camera had been neatly placed on the nightstand again as if it was not used for Eiji's perverse habit earlier.

 

“Will goddamn do it myself,” Ash finishes lamely, breath caught in his throat because already, he's distracted by the way the sweat sticks to Eiji's skin, glittering against the dark flush on his cheeks and neck, his sinewy arms straining as he holds himself up over the younger man. Ash had always known Eiji was pretty, but up close like this, with his dark eyes blown to a pitch black filled with molten desire catches his breath away and his cock instantly leaks.

 

Highly amused at his lover, Eiji chuckles before he lines himself up again, penetrating Ash in one fluid snap of his hips. Caught in Ash's silky, tight heat, Eiji loses himself, gyrating at a rapid pace. The lube had long since melted from their combined body heat and the drag back out is exquisitely stifling. He pants wetly on Ash's cheek, stars exploding behind his eyelids as Ash clenches around him before ramping back on his dick. The sound of skin slapping and Ash mewling rings clear in his ears, and if Eiji was being quite honest, it is one of the filthiest sounds he's ever had the pleasure of hearing. He gives with everything that he's got, fucking Ash intensely and with no finesse, their thighs flushed against each other.

 

“ _Ohh fuck Eiji!”_ Ash cries out loud, hands grappling at Eiji's biceps for purchase when the older man viciously slams his hips hard, accurately jabbing on the bundle of nerves hidden inside Ash that makes him see the entire universe behind his closed eyelids.

 

“Is onii-chan good? Tell me, Aslan.”

 

Eiji picks up on the nickname to use it against him, which is a rarity in and of its own but Ash can't quite find it in himself to care as he continues to sob, overwhelmed by the pleasure he feels as his insides become tender and loose around the older man's cock.

 

“ _As~lan_ ,” As if to torture Ash some more, Eiji slips a dry finger alongside his cock, stretching his lover open even more. Ash screams, his legs wrapping tighter around Eiji's waist as if to close them, unable to tell if he wants to get away or he wants more.

 

“ _Fuck_ , Ei- ' _nii!_ ” Ash struggles to breathe through his nose as he desperately fucks back on Eiji, the sensitive head of the older man's cock catching deliciously against his rim when Eiji retreats then slams back in haste. The lone finger wriggles around, dragging against Ash's walls and adding even more mind-blowing friction that makes him spasm and shudder. Pleasure gradually pools low in his gut, and Ash wails, mouth spilling profanities like an endless torrent.

 

“Y-yes, _ohh_ ‘nii-chan's cock s’good. _So good,”_ Ash babbles on deliriously as he lets Eiji fuck him into the sheets. He feels Eiji throb inside him once more before it leaks, and Ash's eyes roll back in its sockets as he moans Eiji's name wantonly, encouraging him to go faster. The hands on his hips grip even tighter and Ash’s thrilled to think that it'll leave marks tomorrow, knowing Eiji secretly loves seeing them on his body too.

 

“ _G-god, Aslan. You're ahh- amazing,”_ Eiji picks up the pace, ramming hard and giving the both of them no time to breathe.

 

“ _Yes_ ! 'nii-nii _, ahh- right there_!” Ash spits out like rapid fire, his voice high pitched when he keens, Eiji's thrusts going faster and harder, leaving his hole gaping and rapidly clenching around his throbbing cock.

 

Drunk from the pleasure and almost nearing orgasm, Eiji slots his mouth over Ash's, drinking in all his pleas and cries for more. He loses himself in the pleasure, and Ash lets himself be used up, soaking in Eiji’s low moans, letting it wash over himself and keep him warm.

 

“Aslan, are you close?”

 

“Fuck _ye- yeah_ ,” Before Ash can jerk himself off, Eiji's finger decides to curl itself upwards, nudging on his prostate along Eiji’s dick. Instantaneously, there's a long and crisp _Fuuuck!_ from the man underneath him. Ash whines, sweating profusely at the constant, unbearable pressure against his prostate and he quickly slams his hips down on Eiji, chasing his own orgasm down.

 

“Come for me?” Eiji croons beside Ash's ear, and he gets a soft mewl in return. He doesn't let up though, wanting for Ash to come first so he counts- _one thrust, two thrust, three_ \--

 

“' _Nii-chan,_ I- _ohh I-”_ Ash arches off the bed, his body strung tight like a bow as he cums hard, splattering his chest as well as Eiji's.

 

The rapid tight fluttering around his cock sends Eiji spiraling into nirvana and he bucks swiftly, chasing away the remnants of tightness around his cock before he lets go, spilling inside Ash and coating his insides with warm cum.

 

Eiji tries to hold himself up and off the younger man but Ash was having none of it. Both satisfied and blissfully spent, Ash pulls Eiji to rest on top of him, relishing the thundering staccato beats of the older man’s heart against his own.

 

They bathe in the post-orgasm glow for a little while, neither unable to distinguish where one ends nor begins, refusing to let go even when their breaths have settled and their sweats have cooled.

 

Eiji sighs, contently nestled on the younger man's chest. Internally, he absentmindedly scrolls through the grocery list of things he needs to finish later, like the hoard of pictures he's got stashed in his files that he purposefully not reminded himself of editing because he irrationally decided _to hell with it_ and closed his laptop with a snap.

 

Speaking of…

 

“Your porn collection keeps on growing, Eiji,” There’s a hint of a smirk in Ash’s tone, the side of his mouth drawn upwards and eyes playfully alight. Eiji swiftly tries to reach for his camera first but, even when Ash had been underneath him just a second ago, the younger man still won. The lynx’s reflexes are as fast as ever.

 

“Give that back, Aslan.”

  
Ash tuts before he holds the camera away from Eiji’s seizing hands. “Should I be expecting a new exhibit soon? Hm, _‘nii-chan_?” He wriggles his eyebrows for good measure.

 

“No! You’re for me only,” Eiji pouts and huffs, trying not to look petulant. _Why would Ash think I’d let the world see him?_

 

“ _Oh_ , these are quite good, Okumura-san,” Ash comments off-handedly, already propped against the headboard as he scans through his pictures on Eiji’s camera. An array of sensual portraits of himself greet him, and Ash isn’t exactly sure why he expected it to be extremely pornographic in the first place, like a shot of a dick _or_ a cum-streaked face--

 

“That’s my favorite,” Eiji murmurs from the side, his cheeks and ears tinged pink as he eyes Ash’s photo on the screen. It’s a blurred mirror shot of Ash and Eiji. Ash’s face is half hidden in the sheets, the normally pale back covered in a fine sheen of sweat, littered with hickeys and bruises and a neat shibari knot bounding his hands back together as a thick cock disappears inside of him. It’s him and Eiji, but Eiji artfully and effectively cut himself out of the picture, almost like an impromptu shot. It’s one of the most amateur looking so far and Ash kind of understands why it’s become the older man’s favorite.

 

“Did you know you were crying in there, Ash?” _Well now._ Ash didn’t, _couldn’t_ remember. But as he looks a little more closely he does notice the faint glimmer of tear tracks on his exposed cheek. In a split second, the room temperature increases by a minute degree and already he can feel Eiji’s heated dark gaze directed at him.

 

Quite a spontaneous rreaction, Ash notes, dutifully filing it away for future use.

 

“Should we get a mirror?” Ash laughs, unable to help himself when he sees Eiji’s excited approval, his black hair flapping about and eyes shining with unbridled hope.

 

Like opposing poles of a magnet, they cling to each other, movements unhurried as they once again seek skin on skin contact. With shuddering breaths and fervid caresses they tumble back to bed, their lusty moans of pleasure drowned in the deafening noise of their early Saturday night.

**Author's Note:**

> this should have been finished eons ago but writer's block decided to slap me. anyway, i hope you enjoyed this! comment/leave a kudos if you did! <3


End file.
